1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with apparatus for collecting polluted liquids for separation of the pollutants therefrom.
The invention has particular, though not exclusive application to the clearing of oil from water. When oil is spilled on water it floats on the surface to a greater or lesser extent dependent upon the relative specific gravities of the water and of the oil and also upon the extent to which emulsification has taken place. Heavy oils, which are near solid and debris, is relatively easily collected from the water surface but lighter oils are more difficult to deal with. Of course the greater the quantity and spread of the oil, the more difficult it is to dispose of.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been major oil spillages at sea, as a result of ship-wreck or oil well damage and the oil slicks escaping have been very large and in some cases covering many square miles of the sea's surface. Similar problems also exist in inland waterways, pools, lakes or even on tank surfaces.
Many solutions to the problem of dispersal or removal of oil slicks at sea have been proposed but no one satisfactory solution has been found, with the result that extensive damage to neighbouring shore lines and to marine lift both above and below the surface of the sea and on the sea bottom has occurred.
The attempts to deal with the problem of oil slicks at sea include spraying the surface with detergents to cause the oil to disperse and sink, this, in some cases causing it to sink to the sea bed, thus effectively destroying marine life over a large area. Wide dispersion often results in less pollution ashore, but there is still some damage over a wider area. It is however generally accepted that it is better to dispose of the oil while it is still at sea then when it has come ashore because the collection and disposal, particularly of heavy crude oils from beaches and the shore is a very difficult task. Collecting of oil or other pollutants from the sea bed has not been successful with any known system.